Cough Syrup
by deanna leighTWxo
Summary: Freya Young is Ted's British cousin who is staying with him whilst staying in New York. She brings over problems that she know she can't solve alone. A certain guy named Barney comes to the rescue, at first just wanting to add her to his list but a budding friendship forms and they both learn about loving things you already have.


As the gang sat in their usual spot in McLaren's Pub, Barney's eyes glazed over the surroundings, searching for a girl to go home with that night. He noticed a few but none that really stood out to him. Ted, Robin, Marshell and Lily were discussing Lily and Marshell preping themselves for starting a family. They had wanted to for while but Barney felt that when they did, the group would fall apart. He knew deep down that it never would but something was just ticking in his brain. When he turnt to the bar, ready to be a kind person and go get some drinks for him and his friends, he noticed someone chatting on her phone, well actually yelling quite loud. Their natural chocolate brown hair was pulled all up into a bun, a plait winding around it. She was wearing a patterned Ted Baker Gold Feather Print Fifties Style Dress, he could spot designer anywhere from all of his suit adventures. At the end of her tanned long legs, were a pair of studded heels and her arms were decorated with bracelets.

'Found one' he smirked, pointing over to her.

'Barney, wait-' Ted interupted him. Barney frowned at him, feeling slightly angry with Ted for disrupting his woman time. 'Look at her properly' He hadn't realised that the petite girl had changed her position. One hand was on her forehead, clearly in frustration and the other was rubbing her stomach in a certain pattern.

By now, the entire group was observing her carefully. They had all discovered what was occuring. Everyone except the person who actually wanted her.

'I don't get it'

'She has a bottle of water instead of a drink, she has a very prominent bump which she is clearly trying to hide but is failing and I know you have already checked out her boobs' Instead of answering, he simply got out of the booth and walked towards her, his drink in hand.

'Hi, Barney Stinson' he introduced himself, holding out his hand for her to shake. His words jogged her attention and she smiled apologetically.

'Sorry, busy day. Freya Young' she was British. When he heard her accent, he smirked and muttered something to himself. 'Wait, Barney Stinson. I've heard that name before' she pondered.

'Ahh, you probably have. I've recently discovered new break throughs for the modern day-'

'No, my cousin said that you were a jackass and if I got approached by you to tell you to go away'

'Wait,what?' Barney looked around in shocked, unaware of what was happening.

'Freya! Over here!' Ted called over.

'Ted!' she exclaimed, picking up her bottle and clutch whilst her shoes clunked against the wooden flooring.

'Marshell, Lily, Barney. This is my cousin, Freya. She's visiting New York and I said she can stay with me while she's here'

'How comes you didn't introduce her to Robin?' Lily asked, looking confused at the new addition.

'Oh, I met her earlier,' Robin took another swig of her beer. 'We didn't start off well but it's good now'

_'Hey Ted, can I borrow your art kit please? Something for work' Robin questioned walking straight into Ted's apartment. Her eyes were automatically drawn to a very feminine dress thrown across the arm of the sofa. _

_'Ted, where are the towels again?' a woman called out from the bathroom. Ted shuffled out his bedroom, clutching a group of linen towels. _

_'Robin, one sec' He disappeared into the bathroom. Returning with a smile on his face, he addressed Robin. _

_'You've got a girl here?' She scoffed. _

_'Robin, wait-' _

_'Oh you're the famous Robin!' A quirky British girl bounced into the living room, one hand holding her towel and the other outstretched for her to shake. _

_'She's pregnant aswell?!' Robin motioned to the prominent bump located on the new girls stomach. _

_'Yeah, I'm about 18 weeks now' Robin was just simply staring at Ted. _

_'I assume it's yours, that's why she's staying here' _

_'Eww, that's nasty. No offence, Ted' Her face pulled a look of digust. 'Isn't that like illegal? Having sex with your cousin?' Her shoulders shrugged as she looked between the pair. Ted threw Robin a 'I Told You So' look and she smiled, admitting defeat. 'Anyway, I'm going to get dressed, leave you two to talk. It was nice meeting you, Robin'_

_'You too, …?' _

_'Oh, Freya Young' She skipped out to the spare bedroom. _

_'See?' Ted smirked. 'She's staying in New York for a while and I said she could stay here, she's got a job so it's not as if she's living here rent free' _

_'I'm sorry I judged her, Ted. Anyway, about that art set'_

'So if you're pregnant, what are you doing in a bar?' Marshall smiled.

'Waiting for someone who I knew wouldn't come' her head fell to the floor, lone tears falling down her cheeks and onto her bare legs.

'Was that who you were on the phone to?' She nodded nervously.

'He said that he would come and talk to me about the baby and us but he didn't show, that just proves how much he cares about me. Four years together gone straight out the window' Barney wrapped his arm around her shoulders, allowing her to cry into his suited shoulder. 'I'm sorry. I'm ruining your evening so I'm just going to go to bed.'

'I'll walk you home' Barney quickly spoke, earning looks from the gang. Freya chuckled, a smile forming on her lips. She actually felt happy and was shocked that a guy had done it.

'I live upstairs, pretty much'

'Thought you could use some company' He shrugged.

'Thank you, that would be amazing' She grabbed her clutch and turned on her heel towards the door.

'Don't try anything, Barney' Ted warned. Barney just simply smiled back at him. He followed after Freya, taking off his jacket and placing it around her torso.

'You're such a gentleman, Barney. I don't know how Ted could call you a jackass. You're really nice' They climbed up the concrete steps and stopped at the illuminated pavement. The night sky was filled with bright shining stars.

'Why, thank you. I am a softy at heart'

'I'm sure you are. Well thank you for walking me home!' She exclaimed.

'You're very welcome, Freya Young'

'Do you wanna come up and watch the Thunderbirds movie with me?' She bit her lip nervously.

'I'd love to'


End file.
